shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roronoa Senshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roronoa Senshi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Atom Devil Fruit Agatio230 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Djinn#Devil.27s_Fruit Imhungry444 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Genshi_Genshi_no_mi Roronoa Senshi http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shift-Shift_fruit If you guys take a look at these 3 links, you can that there is going to be a problem in creating an ORIGINAL Devil Fruit and who came up with it and posted it 1st in this wiki. Since the rules declares that the one who posted it first, the claim to the devil fruit is theirsand no one else can use it until it's used a little different and a different type. At 1st Glance, it would be Agatio230 but.....his is paramecia/ logia. I want you guys to talk it out to who claims the logia or paramecia type of this DF ability. Please no elevated fighting and try to resolve this as calmly as possible.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Guy's, My fruit allows me to manipulate any form of matter both organic and inorganic. i can change anything i want including myself. Plus, mine is a Logia fruit so Mine might be a little different. Signed, Roronoa Senshi Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] whats up dude if ou need help then ask roranoa zoro or foolishmortalFOOL. their the real experts. also, always sign your posts the signature button at the end of your post.Imhungry4444 02:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. sorry 2. OH YOU MEAN MY FIGHT PREDICTIONS? well what do you need help with?Imhungry4444 02:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) well, what i do is i copy the URL of thw wikia page and post it on peoples talk pages and ask them to look at this and stuff. whats your characters name?Imhungry4444 03:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yo! So you want to make your a girl a picture? You mean as in draw her or find her a picture? Or do you mean how to insert an image on your character's page? if it's the 1st one, then go draw it, use photoshop, or google for an image you like 2nd one, then use the toolbar when you are editing the page, and press ADD A PHOTO button, and pick the image that you have saved in your computer to post it on the page...... When editing the page, click in one of the cells of the infobox, go to the TOOLBAR and look for and press ADD A PHOTO button, and pick the image that you have saved in your computer to post it on the page If you need anymore help , please check out the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page where we have layouts to help you design your pages easier.....or you could ask me or others like 1NF3RNO, Galcion, And Chopperfan for more help. Enjoy your time here. Did you go to the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page? The words that are highlighted in green are linked and can take you there quickly with one click and you can follow the instructions there. I added in the devil fruit layout in your DF page and when you press the''' EDIT BUTTON''' (black button that has the words edit with a pencil next to it) , you will see under the title in bold letters, You just use your mouse to left click and highlight the whole entire infobox and then press control button and C at the same time to copy the info box Then press control button and press V to paste on the very top of the page you want it to be in. Understand? =Editing: Tori-Tori no mi Model: Gryffon= UNDER THAT is the tool bar with buttons grouped in Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls. You go to the''' "Image goes here"' in the info box, use your mouse to highlight it so you can replace it with an image or just deleted the words. Then you press the 1st button in the group of '"Insert" buttons which should say ADD A HOTO and then upload the image from your computer. and modify the size and there you go Names I wish we did not have similar names! How come your talk page is empty? : lol!glitch I guess! Misspelled?I did that on purpose...and always sign your post on talk pages...but many might confuse your name for me:( Yo! Hrmm . . . About getting your character to get attention . . Hrmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... Hrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . . . There are various solutions!!: *Make them an Ultimate badass - E.g. Nova Blade + Guddo Rakku *Ask to mix histories with others!! (Kinda like Nova vs Shiro sun vs wind) *Just create it the way you want and il make a comment or two!! P.S. sorry for saying dude when your actually a dudette!! From the Awesome Admiral Kizaru, 1NF3RNO 21:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmmm . . . . Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, is it a fight you want your character to win? or isit one you dont mind losing to . . . to inspire your character, cuz if your going against the Skyline Pirates after the time skip . . . Powned is all that would happen, Kizaru pownes anyway and maybe i could allow her and the Orc Pirates to fight???? I dont mind the opponent varies on your decision :P From the Awesome Admiral 1NF3RNO Kizaru!! :P 1NF3RNO 20:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Roronoa Senshi vs Silver Urmmm about the turning into marines part, Silver is not like that lol But yeah Roronoa Senshi could try to fight Silver and get majorly peed at the fact she can't hit him, then he could say something inspiring to her as he jabs her in a nerval point rendering her unconscious?? then when she wakes up she's in a hut and theres food and drink in front of her and silver is nowhere to be seen, Then she could vow that she would be the first person to actually hit Silver the untouchable!!? Like it? 1NF3RNO 20:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good!! and not neccesarily if this is before the time skip it could just be that his skills exceed her's. . . Then after Silver defeats her he could tell her to train and devote herself to her dream then return, Then she would vow to be the first person to ever hit him and be the first women to ever defeat Nova Blade!! Then it would make a dream of becoming the world's greatest female pirate and two sub dreams being to defeat nova blade and to actually become the first person to hit Silver, Sounding good atm, Thanks for liking the idea!! xD 1NF3RNO 22:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo dudette, Dwry i edit when i edit :P also thanks for liking the abe lincoln and ivankov thingy thought id add a little humour in their :P 1NF3RNO 23:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ouch dudette . . that was cold. . my puncuation, grammar and spelling do not suck .. . just in britain I am tired after working and i am rushing what im doing. . . it does not suck . . it could just do with improving . . No need to be so mean!! aha lol 1NF3RNO 23:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There you are i responded. . . and sorry but the Skyline Pirates humoungosly overpower you at the moment they are in atm as there is you guys and then there is the 4 strongest members of the skyline pirates . . don't take them too lightly . . . 1NF3RNO 23:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I checked out your pages :) They are really good :) I just thought id put it in there so that They could become friends but still agree to finish the fight then when they next meet it would be a friendlier beginning and they would respect each other :) Unless you wanted to do something else? :P (Also i was munching on chocolate at the time) 1NF3RNO 22:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Urmm i guess theres no harm in that but could you stick to the description of this picture. Thats basically what he looks like exactly. As long as you follow that im fine with it ^.^ 1NF3RNO 23:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey i figured the way the battle could end would be by Silver using his first ever sense manipulating move on Senshi it happens to be his ultimate move (Before time skip) and it will be utterly epic trust me :)____________________________________________________________________________________________ YO!! How was camp? Also, how about this, 1. Leo gives Senshi a medicine that will keep her alive but will tell her that he cant help any more than that because he hasnt got enough supplies, and then sends her to the person you mentioned 2. Hawkeye and Drake also clash, aswell what could happen is that Silver and Senshi start working as a combo (E.g. theyre surrounded so they link back to back and help each other out) and Hawkeye goes for them before clashing with Drake, he goes to stab senshi but Silver hits the sword away with his palm but then gets distracted by marines shooting at him and Hawkeye uses that to his advantage, then goes to stab Silver saying never turn your back on the opponent, and then Senshi could stand in the way of the slash (the way zoro took his standin with his arms out is the way she could do it) and then as that happens Drake could grab Hawkeye by the face and throw him into a wall saying 'i could say the same to you' then Silver could grab a fatally injured senshi and lift her up (Hero style) and carries her to the ship while being protected by Bane and Primo from long range and Burakku and Rex from close range, while Drake clashes with Hawkeye and Nova fights Akainu and Leo leads victoria sharpshooter and the rest of the skylines back fighting off marines as they all head to the ship. How do they sound?? :P 1NF3RNO 20:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Sure! why not? which one of my characters do you want yours to interact with? Now you mention it, I haven't made a Marine yet, you wanna defeat him or her? when I make my first marine? Well, ......actually I made a rival for your character instead....Mizumau Aoka Dude ;P hey, Im going to sleep now . . . its one in the morning and i am fudged . . . i notice in your about me page it mentions the word dude . . once again my apologies for that . . . just thought id let you know so you don't wonder why im not editing or whatevs . . back soon !! 1NF3RNO 00:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'''here]]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Aoka Mizumau Aoka Feel free to edit her page to you liking. I was thinking that she beat your character first and then was very angry that she escaped and managed to get away from her so she has been chasing her ever since. They are equal in strength. A collab Hi I was wandering if you would want to do a collab with your character Roronoa Senshi and my character Death D. Asura as i personally found your character interesting it would be a honor for me to work with making it my first collab.Please think about it and let me know if you want to its ok if you don't. Acefan4242546 I have nothing because it would be easier for me to have you come up of a idea since you have more experience in this then i would come up with something and decide which one is better and add changes to it and i am also in the first stage of it thinking. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yo! 1NF3RNO again, Righto this is something special i had planned that could bbe the significant reason for The skyline pirates being needed, Admiral Akainu is there at her execution!! And then Nova could have a showdown with him after he constantly targets Nova (because Nova defeated Kizaru making the admirals look bad) and then While senshi and the rest of the skyline pirates and her crew are escaping she tries to go back to help Nova but she could be grabbed by Silver and he could tell her not to worry, then it could be an epic escape for Senshi and her crew (including the hawkeye bit) and an epic 1 on 1 fight for Nova!! Whatya think?? P.S. if you want to know why nova wins its because his elements heeat far exceeds Akainus magma . . . 1NF3RNO 20:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Signing Always sign with --~~~~-- : Go to your preferences and sig section-->change it to your username..save then sign on my talk Im willing to have a draw or if you want you can win but i can beat that crap out of your crew Yor think you beat asura your looking at a A- class demon but you can win only out of sympathy beating up your crew but not to bad and in return we can beat rivals and allies is the best way to put it. First: you can win or i leave in the middle and you hunt me down then i beat up your crew and you beat me up. Second:The first thing i typed in this. Third: I dont want to beacuase its to hard to hit signature.(I also like typing) Fourth: Again the first thing i typed in this. Fifth: I dont really care as long as i beat or kill someone. To answer your number 1 : I really dont understand what the Skyline Pirates have to do with this. Acefan4242546 15:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Acefan4242546Acefan4242546 15:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) To lazy for to day is my b-day HALOW Hey, is any of your characters available for fights???? I'm currently finding some opponents for my characters. okay, your opponent is a swordsman who uses a sword called clock sword. Which slows down his opponents movement and speeds up his. Why not let him win by a split second chance?23:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC)~~ why not just end the fight with a draw? your burakku got heavily wounded and Austinato lost conciousness.23:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC)~ works for me. so, I can seriously wound burakku's right arm and greviously injured him with austinato's aki aki no mi?23:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)~ NICE! Facing Burakku again would be Austinato's primary objective so he became a pirate. 23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC)23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) can they have like a story about their fight? Putridas 23:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) okay you can help me with the following: where'd they meet? why'd they fight? did someone watch the fight? did it rocked the world? and what are burakku's techniques? Putridas 23:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) okay, i'll make it right now. Putridas 23:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hi was it you that was asking about the jolly roger Deal Ok I like that idea but can I escape before I almost die (again) and it's a deal so do you want to write it or me your decision. Acefan4242546 22:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)acefan4242546Acefan4242546 22:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)£¥€ Question? Would Senshi be willing to go against John Swift? I mean, he recently got a HUGE bountyu increase as he destroyed Bulge Island Prison. I think, now it's 165,000,000 Beli. Just curious... UndeadHero 22:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, thats pretty tough. You pick, that way I can add to my series. I'm thinking on an island that they are picking up supplies at, Senshi see Swift and recognizes him from a Wanted Poster. Also, I've been considering giving Swift a beard like Shanks, what do you think? UndeadHero 18:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait...I forgot, before the timeskip John was in Impel Down and it wasn't until afterwards that he was released...This makes things troublesome...Damnit, me and my creativeness UndeadHero 19:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Now help me out here, where could these two meet? Grrr! I can't think of anything, the only thing I can think of is after John broke out, or Senshi helping him break out of Impel Down. UndeadHero 20:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's right! I forgot about that! that's perfect, he can help her escape, because he has been in there for ten years! UndeadHero 20:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hi was wondering if we could do some sort of cross over between the devil spawn crew and one that i made The Pudge Pirates have a look see what you think and get back to me Pudge48 20:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Quick question. If Senshi is being executed is it just her or her + a group of people. Because if it's her + a group of people, then I can have Swift get on the same boat as her as they take him away (Magellen decided to change his sentence to a death sentence, why keep him for three more year when he could just end it for Swift) if it's just her, then the Marines could be taking him to Marineford for his evaluation, you know, to see if he is "fit to rejoin society", give me your opinion. UndeadHero 14:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I see you are currently in a bog fight with...the whole Marineford, just curious...would John be on the same boat if he was heading just for a hearing or would he be on a different boat? UndeadHero 01:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Senshi, I've noticed your crew has yet to have a Jolly Roger made. Mind if I make one for you, free of charge for a future collab partner... UndeadHero 01:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The mustache and goatee are possible, but I use a template I made about a month ago, a pitchfork is...difficult, but I'll try to make that. Also, would John be in the fight at Marineford or do you think he should try to escape while the boat is heading to Marineford, (Be part of the fight means he was on the same boat as you, escape before arrival is on a different boat.) UndeadHero 01:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) 15? I'm 15 too:) 13:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Finished your flag yesterday. Its under Devil Spawn Flag.jpg or png (More than likely jpg) Hope you like it UndeadHero 17:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me out first. I need to come up with a devil fruit for a revolutionary soldier named Gilliam Cane, he is gonna be my navigatoir... UndeadHero 17:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Use my Devil Fruit?! Hmmmmmmm I deem you worthy, go for it I havn't thought of a character to use it for anyway :) TheMediaJudge 17:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I DID IT! Whoohoo! I came up with a devil fruit for Gilliam! The Charade Charade Fruit, it allows the user to act out a weapon and use it. Example, Gilliam uses his hand and makes it into a gun shape (You know, index finger out, thumb up the rest of the fingers clenched) and makes a says Charade Charade Says Bang! and then pretends to recoil the gun, the opponent who is facing him will probably laugh for a second before either feeling like he was shot or actually bleeding. This works against nonhuman objcts, it'll chip like a bullet actually hit it. But it was a pretend, not real one. UndeadHero 01:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just go to Add new picture, then hit the browse button. It'll bring up your files and you simply double click on the one you want to use. Then hit upload. UndeadHero 01:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wait, did you use the Pirate Crew page or the Blank Page, because if you used the Pirate Crew Template, I don't think you can add pics. I always use a blank page... You might have to recreate the page if you want to add pictures. UndeadHero 02:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Roronoa Senshi, IO would like to invite you to the most epic fight of my character's life. It is a clash at a Lost Civilization Island (Or Marineford after being taken over by Giovanni Blackheart) where John Swift, Nova Blade and the crews of both captains will be facing Sengoku The Giant Buddha and his marines and Giovanni the Blackened Soul and his undead armada in a three way Royal Rumble styled match for the Poneglyph that tells about the One Piece. UndeadHero 02:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Smoothies!!!!! GIMME! Well, you see, One Piece has running gags....running gags are funny....so why can't I have one? Second.....DO NOT QUESTION THE SMOOTHIE!!!! IT WILL CRUSH YOU IF YOU EVEN DOUBT IT!!! THE PURE DELICIOUSNESS OF THE FRUIT ICEY BEVERAGE WILL SMITE ALL THOSE WHO DARE TO OPPOSE IT!!!!!! and you owe me a smoothie!!!.... and I use smoothies as a way to assert my authority over others as Fleet Admiral. And this whole thing started b/c of my signature. If you move your mouse over it, you will see something....so..... I would like a pina colada! Reaction Jump up with joy, run and hug her spinning round holding her, then realise hes showing affections for her, put her down and blush then say something like "Thought you were a gonner . . . " trying to act cool and then Nova 'knowing him' would probably push them closer together and dissapear xD 1NF3RNO 13:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! Then Nova could Grab burakku and then theyd both thumbs up Silver and Senshi and then leg it down the hill leaving Silver and Senshi on the highest point of the island blushing and alone . . . heheheeeeeeeeeee xD 1NF3RNO 13:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Another 3 things!!! 1 - DAMN THE MOON!! 2 - Yes to the training and I was thinking for the whole Senshi being trained by silver bit they could laugh and giggle while training and then their could be a passionate moment were while grappling or something they end up rolling over and Senshi ends up on top of Silver and they both could . . well . . . Show their affections with a Ks!! 3 - Oh so you can clone yourself too ay? Fancy a game of chess?? 1NF3RNO 19:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay for the training now how about this, Silver teaches Senshi a couple of things (Obv) Primo and Bane teach Sharpshooter a few things, Primo teaches sharpshooter how to get better accuracy using the wind and pressure of air as an advantage, and Bane teaches him about guns and creates some for him so that His devil fruit (turning any of his body parts into a gun) Becomes a more advanced range of guns meaning sharpshooter is able to use a sentry gun on his stomach thanks to bane or something, Leo and Ishi have a laugh and Leo gives Ishi a few medical cures he created, (that could come in handy in your storyline later if you would like) Rex could learn a few things from Drake (dunno xD) Victoria and Rose could discuss things and could teach each other new things Crystal and Scarlett could have a laugh and go on a robbing spree or something While Scarlett shows off her powers and some cool things, then for Burakku, you could have Nova teach him a few things in swordsmanship or something, or you could have Mountain Mike teaching him something . . . (I dont mind within reason hehe :P) Watcha think?? 1NF3RNO 20:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, if it's important enough. I mean it'd be funny that he hears that and next thing he knows he is facing Aokiji, the Ice Man, and fights him. During the fight, Aokiji breaks his wooden board cuffs and John escapes on a Marine Ship's Rowboat (Taking a whole boat would make people suspicious) and will arrive in Loguetown via a battered rowboat and stay there until Nova Blade comes. I use paint on my computer, it's really easy. First I get a picture of a real easy looking wanted Poster from online, google preferably, then an image of your character and then I just combine them...It's easy UndeadHero 18:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I can't sorry, I would need a picture of your character... UndeadHero 18:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I just looked up Green haired girl Anime on Google, that was the picture that looked the most that you described, though I couldn't find a tanner vversion...Sorry you don't like it. UndeadHero 19:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to tell you this, but I think Crystal's pic is the same as Giovanni's First mate's picture. Look up Trista Goodall and see if they are or not... UndeadHero 19:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I didn't even see Crystal before now, if I had...I would have told you UndeadHero 19:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis help me out how do you make the bounty posters[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Senshi I know you didn't ask me and you asked 1NF3RNO but yeh he did get invited by Undead for this big battle :) TheMediaJudge 20:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah as MediaJudge said i did get invited, and @Other people who want to join but message me, its not my place to accept anyone into the huge fight as its not mine its UndeadHero's so if anyone asks me i will either ignore or redirect :) 1NF3RNO 22:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Left out the main reason i was sending the message . . damn undead and mediajudge . . . Righto basically this, Silver and Senshi had romance in The collaboration yes? I was thinking we should edit it so they have at least a touching goodbye to one another ? Opinion?? 1NF3RNO 22:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to make a story in the new world, If you do message me back. I have to go to work now, bye! Undeadhero/.... thats sound's good and i only called you sis cuz you are zoro's sis and i created his brother hence the name[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 23:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hey no sweat and sure you can do that and there meeting could be on one of his hunting missions [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 23:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) let's see well the first meeting is the grand line and the second would be the new world where he would come to catch and the eleven supernova --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 23:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ok i will and here use this Roronoa Senshi' put it in your signature box it makes it eaiser to talk to you [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 00:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ok how about just before she gets captured or after she is rescued [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 00:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) thats sound excellent so what should their relationship be should he have a sister complex as a joke or be an loving but annoying brother or just SUPER UBER overprotective --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 00:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) hmm wait whats her nickname? [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 00:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ok so let's call it *Unexpected Clash* shapesshifter and the Devil Hunter or devil crew meets devil hunter ok [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 00:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Pages All of the pages you have written are AWESOMELY AWESOME! I keep coming back to read them! Keep up the great work! Zoroman678 01:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ray yo let's collab a again. Putridas 13:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) what? umm what did you mean when you said with who and where did you mean to talk with putridas or something? Hey, it's your turn to add a bit! UndeadHero 02:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm How about valkerie meeting Aeon and they had a romantic encounter? Putridas 10:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) how about... Your Victoria and Aeon met a few years back when Aeon was still a wandering protector... Then they had a romantic encounter or something, he never knew that victoria is a vampire but she tells him anyways. Putridas 12:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmm Aeon never gave up on her and continued to woe her, then she gave in and he was the first guy who opened up for her. Putridas 12:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) dang thought it would work though. so how about aeon pursuing her affection but she brushes them off? there's chat? Putridas 12:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Vice Admiral Position Hey, I just wanted to inform you that the positions of Vice Admiral have been filled... AND YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! YAY! Congratulations! Welcome to the Marines! Galcion 02:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Tobias/Senshi Collab Yep, I'm the one that wanted the collab. So, do you want to do a collab or not? :P MarimoKun16 (talk) No Problem No problem. Post-time skip is when tobias takes over a huge pirate crew so we could have like a meeting. :P MarimoKun16 (talk) Idea I got an idea. How bout the Devil Spawns end up on the island that Tobias' crew has their base on. The Devil Spawns got surrounded and one of the division commanders comes out. Your entire crew gets ready to fight until Tobias appears. Since Tobias and Senshi both were at the same dojo in Shimotsuki Village, Tobias asks Senshi is she remembers him but since Senshi was young, she doesn't remember Tobias. Tobias lets Senshi go but Senshi decided to challenge Tobias to a battle to see if Tobias really defeated Zoro back then. Is that good or do you have something else in mind? :P MarimoKun16 (talk) Can I? Can I write the story first and post it and if you don't like it then you can just erase the whole page and write it as you see fit? Please :P MarimoKun16 (talk) You start The story like starts off with your crew wondering around and somehow got on to the island where the Breaker Pirates made base, so you should start it :P MarimoKun16 (talk)